Guardian Lineage
by JealousyGirl101
Summary: Five all mighty beings of another world have now walked among the world of Mobius. A deadly threat now walks free in a once peaceful kingdom that lies in beautiful ruins. The five "Guardians" only hope are the five reincarnations of the five all powerful knights. Humanized just because I feel like it MephilesXoc-ShadowXoc-KnucklesXoc-SilverXoc-SonicXoc
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

_…It was my entire fault…_

_…I should have never been born…_

_…Because of me, the world I came to love so dearly…_

_…Has fallen into a death zone…_

_…Oh Five Knights of the Balance…_

_…Hear my prayers and be reborn once again…_

_…The five young girls will guild thee…_

_…But please…_

_…Save the world before it falls to the terrible fate of my once beautiful kingdom…_

_…But please, most of all…_

_…Forgive me…_


	2. Dream of Reality

**_(Enter Soul Eater Opening 1 as opening)_  
**

* * *

**~Tale I: Dream of Reality~**

Mephiles: Oof!

THUD!

Mephiles remained on the floor for a short moment before he slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head. His black and grey blue spiked hair was ruffled and his emerald eyes were droopy and tired.

Mephiles: Not that stupid dream again…

He stood up and rubbed his nose which now became overwhelmingly sore. **_*That's been going on for what, a month? Just what's wrong with me today…*_** He walked into his closet and came out a few minutes later wearing a black overcoat with grey blue at the ends of the sleeves and grey fluff at the collar. He also had on grey pants and black dress shoes. In his hands was a long black and silver patterned walking stick. He also wore grey gloves and a grey scarf that slightly covered his mouth.

Mephiles: Time for my morning walk…

He walked outside on the winter's morning and locked the door. Then he started walking down the empty side walk. **_*That dream…that female's voice…what's going on?*_**

_You tell me._

Mephiles looked up and around, but no one was there. The voice was female, but it sounded colder and slightly louder. He shook his head and started walking once again into Nexus City. Nexus City was decent and actually very peaceful with all the people respecting each other.

Sonic: Yo Mephiles!

Mephiles turned his head and saw four of the neighborhood boys he sees commonly; Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver.

Sonic had blue slightly spiked hair and bright green eyes. He wore a blue shirt with long white sleeves and blue cargo pants. Along with a pair of white gloves and his famous red running shoes.

Knuckles had shoulder length red hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a red tank top with a black bandana on his right upper arm. He had on a pair of brown cargo shorts and yellow, red, and green combat boots. On his hands were black fingerless gloves.

Shadow had black and red streaked spiked hair and slightly tanned skin. He wore a black jacket with white fluff on the collar and a red T-shirt underneath. He had on a pair of sleek black pants and red skater shoes. On his hand were white gloves with gold bracelets.

Silver had spiked light grey hair and some of it was tied into a low ponytail that reached his mid-back and electric blue eyes. He wore a jacket similar to Shadow's, but it was white and he wore an electric blue T-shirt under it. He had on sleek white pants with white skater shoes. His gloves were also white, but had electric blue circles on the back of the hands.

Mephiles had been hanging out with the group simply because he had no one else to really speak with. The conversations they had were actually interesting, but little did they know that today's will be the most strange.

Sonic: You know what; I had this really weird dream last night.

Silver: What was it about?

Sonic: Well…I was hearing the girl's voice and she was talking about something called…Five Knights of…Balance or something.

Everyone's eyes went wide at that moment and all attention was now on Sonic. Before anyone else could ask, Mephiles spoke up.

Mephiles: Did she happen…to ask for your forgiveness?

Sonic looked at him in shock. Sure Mephiles could tell what Sonic was thinking, but he was no mind reader.

Sonic: Uh…Y-Yeah. How'd you know that?

Mephiles: Because, I've been having that same dream for a month now.

Shadow: (Steps forward) Me too.

Knuckles: Same here.

Silver: So…we all had the exact same dream?

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then they all heard a ruckus going on. They turned to see everyone running away from something.

Sonic: Hey, what's going on?

? : Find them!

They all looked up and saw a tall woman floating up in the sky. She had bleached blonde curly hair and bright red eyes. She wore a leather jacket, skirt, and boots. Over her shoulders was a black cape.

Sonic: W-Who's that?

Woman: We must find them! Tear down this entire city if you must!

They looked ahead and saw three large black three headed dogs with glowing red eyes and bright white fangs. They tossed cars over and sniffed the buildings, destroying them if they didn't have what they were looking for.

Knuckles: Hey! What's your problem lady?

The woman looked down and smirked. Then she raised her hand and directed it at the five.

Woman: Kill them!

The dogs snarled at them and jumped to attack, only to have the five dodge.

Sonic: Well, the bigger they are, the slower they are.

Shadow: We need to get out of here now!

Before the group could run, something blocked the dogs attack and they slammed into what looked like a huge wall of glass. Everyone looked extremely confused. **_*H-How…Who did?*_**

? : My, my, my, Isia. You sure seem to be in a rush…

The five looked up and saw five hooded figures standing on a building. They each wore black capes with hoods that completely blacked out their faces. The middle figure jumped down and looked up at the woman who she, due to her cold feminine voice, called "Isia".

? : You should now that attacking these five draws us out, correct?

Isia: S-Satsuriku! H-Have mercy on me!

The girl, Satsuriku, gave a small chuckle and she raised a black armored, pale hand and bit her finger. Then the blood started moving like a snake and it flew up and struck Isia's right shoulder. She flew back and gripped her shoulder as the blood retreated and Satsuriku's finger healed.

Satsuriku: Tell you what? I'm in a good mood today, leave by the time I count to three and I'll spare you for today. One…

In that instant, Isia and the hounds left with out a trace. Satsuriku turned around and walked towards the five.

Satsuriku: …Mephiles, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, and Sonic. Such odd names, but then again, our names are just as strange.

Knuckles: H-How do you know our names?

Satsuriku: …Girls, let's show them the truth.

The four remaining figures jumped down and stood behind Satsuriku and each took off their hoods.

Satsuriku's skin was pale and he had waist length raven black hair along with bright blood red eyes. A red tattoo of a wolf's head was on her left cheek.

One of the girls had pale skin and mid-back dark violet hair with lighter violet eyes. A dark violet tattoo of a chain was on her left cheek.

Another girl had shoulder length bright red hair and lightly tanned skin with emerald green eyes. A green tattoo of a sword was on her left cheek.

Another girl had ear length short pure white hair that had a strand completely covering the right light grey eyes. A grey tattoo of a rose was on her left cheek.

The final girl had medium blue hair that was braided and reached her waist. Her skin was similar to the red haired girl's and she had light blue eyes. A dark blue tattoo of a bird's wing was on her left cheek.

Satsuriku: I am Satsuriku.

Violet Haired Girl: I am Osearu.

Red Haired Girl: Call me Meiyo.

White Haired Girl: I-I'm Koete.

Blue Haired Girl: My name's Seishin.

Satsuriku: You see, we are here to ask you something.

They each got on one knee and placed their right hand on their chests and their heads were down.

Satsuriku: Oh Five Knights of Balance, aid us in our cause to save the balance before all crumbles into complete and utter chaos.

* * *

_**(Enter "I'm Alive" by Becca Black Butler Ending 1 as ending)**_

* * *

_****_**JG: Hello! This story was re-uploaded and is now new and fresh!**

**Satsuriku: Yup. So read and review!  
**

**JG: YAYZ! XD  
**


	3. Five Knights

_**(Enter Soul Eater Opening 1 as opening)  
**_

* * *

**~Tale II: Five Knights~**

The five guys stared in shock and confusment at what's happening in front of them. Once the five girls got back on their feet, they began speaking again.

Satsuriku: This deeply confuses you, doesn't it?

Mephiles: Y-Yes. Who are you?

Satsuriku: Me and the other five are the "Guardians of the Balance"; which depicts five ancient, yet powerful laws. The law of "Bounded Bloodlust" is my territory.

Osearu: The "Suppressed Demon" is my territory.

Meiyo: The "Honored Sword" is mine.

Koete: The "Wonder Beyond" is mine.

Seishin: And the "Spirited Skies" belong to me.

The five guys still looked very confused at what was going on, and eventually, Sonic spoke up.

Sonic: What's with the "Five Knights of Balance" thing?

Satsuriku sighed and raised her pale hand and it started to glow blood red. Eventually, the whole scenery changed into a meadow with clear blue skies.

Satsuriku: Many eons ago, war raged in every corner of this world.

To the right of the group was what looked like a fearsome battle between two huge armies was breaking out.

Satsuriku: A kingdom that was hidden from history forever found the five laws and brought us out from the outer worlds.

Sonic: Outer worlds?

Seishin: The worlds of our laws.

Sonic: Oh.

Satsuriku: The ruler of that kingdom, Lady Avaron, gave us our freedom, in exchange, we fight with her.

Meiyo: We knew we could trust her because she said "Fight with her", not "Fight for her".

Satsuriku nodded and the scene changed into a royal court room with five figures kneeling in front of someone on the throne. No one could see the face because it was blacked out and only the blood red hair that reached her waist was shown.

Satsuriku: Those five figures are her five most valued knights. Ironically, they all share your names. "Mephiles the Dark".

Osearu: "Shadow the Silent"

Meiyo: "Knuckles the Valiant"

Koete: "Silver the Light"

Seishin: And "Sonic the Swift"

Satsuriku lowered her hand and the images vanished, revealing the city.

Saturiku: The woman you saw before was one of the army that the kingdom fought against, the Akuma Regime. We thought we had defeated them, but their master had sworn to rise once again. And they did, but this time, Lady Avaron is no longer of this world. Her soul is now sealed and has asked us to find the reincarnations of her five knights to end the army once and for all.

The guys looked like they understood everything, but Mephiles spoke up.

Mephiles: If the woman in our dreams was Lady Avaron, why'd she ask us for our forgiveness?

The girls actually looked confused. They turned to each other expecting an answer from someone, but no one spoke up.

Meiyo: That's weird. I got no clue why she'd ask for your forgiveness.

Satsuriku: (Underbreath) You have no clue of anything.

Meiyo: What was that?

Satsuriku: Nothing.

Meiyo glared at Satsuriku who paid no mind to her.

Knuckles: So…Where do you guys come in all of this?

Meiyo: the only way for our powers to be fully controlled, we needed vassals to host our souls.

Satsuriku: We chose the five Knights that lived eons ago and sided with Avaron. With our powers, we had thought we had killed the Akuma Regime and went separate ways.

Seishin: But then they came back a few years ago.

The guys looked like they now fully understood the situation at hand and Satsuriku spoke up again, a serious tone playing in her voice.

Satsuriku: Will you five rejoin your lost bonds with us and help us fight our foes before the whole planet becomes consumed by war?

Everyone thought for a moment and nodded with determination in their eyes. The girls smiled and one girl walked towards one guy. Seishin in front of Sonic, Koete in front of Silver, Meiyo in front of Knuckles, Osearu in front of Shadow, and Satsuriku in front of Mephiles. Each of the girl's eyes started glowing and the guys started glowing as well.

That was when all went black.

What felt like seconds later, the guys started to open their eyes and looked around at the black scene around them.

Sonic: Where'd the girls go?

Silver: Uh, guys. Look down for a moment.

The other looked at Silver who was looking down with shock. Eventually, they looked down and all went wide eyed. Underneath them was a large meadow with ruins all over the place.

Knuckles: …We're gonna fall soon aren't we?

Sonic: (Gulp) Yup…

Seconds later, they started to fall at a harsh speed towards the ground. The closer the ground got, the more frantic the guys started to flail their arms.

Sonic: IF WE WERE BORN BIRDS WE COULD JUST FLY!

Knuckles: IF WE WERE BORN BIRDS THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!

The ground got closer, but apparently, they wouldn't lose their lives just yet.

* * *

**_(Enter "I'm Alive" by Becca Black Butler Ending 1 as ending)_**

* * *

**__JG: The bird scene is funny! XD I'm so glad I added that scene!  
**

**Knuckles: It is funny.  
**

**JG: Thanks! You wanna do the honors?  
**

**Knuckles: Sure, read and review!  
**


	4. Kamikaze Kingdom

_**(Enter Soul Eater Opening 1 as opening)  
**_

* * *

**~Tale III: Kamikaze Kingdom~**

Before the five could slam into the ground, five streams of light came and surrounded the five. Blood red light surrounded Mephiles, dark violet light surrounded Shadow, emerald green light surrounded Knuckles, pure white light surrounded Silver, and sky blue light surrounded Sonic. When the lights seized, the five were now floating above the ruins.

The five looked in shock at what had just happened, only to see that their whole attire had changed as well.

Mephiles wore black knight's armor with red rims and a mark matching Satsuriku's was on his right shoulder and cheek. He also wore dark red fabric that replaced the regular chain mill that was on ordinary knight's armor. The edges of his armor were pointed and curved and a large black scythe was attached to his back.

Shadow wore similar armor except it was colored dark violet with lighter violet rims. The edges of his armor were sharp and jagged. Osearu's tattoo of a darker violet chain was on his right shoulder and cheek. The fabric underneath the armor was black and two large dark violet bladed swords were attached to his back.

Knuckles armor was colored bright red with green rims. The edges of his armor were curved yet sharp. Meiyo's tattoo was on his right shoulder and cheek. His fists had large bight green spikes on each of the knuckles and his whole arms were covered in spiked armor. The fabric underneath his armor was colored light green.

Silver's armor was pure white with curved gray rims. Koete's tattoo of a rose was on his right shoulder and cheek. On the sides of his hips were two thin pure white swords in gray sheathes. The fabric under his armor was colored very light, neon blue.

Sonic's armor was dark blue with lighter blue rims. The edges of his armor were curved slightly upwards and were pointed. The armor on his feet was spiked and white pieces of metal that looked like wings were on the sides of the ankles Seishin's tattoo of a bird's wing was on his right shoulder and cheek. The fabric under his armor was medium blue.

The five examined themselves in the new armor they had obtained in amazement.

Shadow: This armor must have been what the first five knights wore.

Sonic: Whoa, for armor that's thousands of years old, it looks brand new.

Knuckles: I'm just glad were not falling.

Silver: Actually, we are.

Everyone looked around and noticed that they were not actually falling, but floating slowly towards the ground. Once they touched down on the ground, they looked around the bright green grass covered in brown colored stones with vines wrapping around them.

Sonic: For a war zone, this place looks really peaceful.

Satsuriku: That's because the war had long past this area and left it to what it somewhat was before.

They all turned around to see the girls with their robes off and wearing different outfits.

Satsuriku wore a black tank top that showed her stomach and long black pants with black leather boots hidden by the pant legs. Her arms also had long arms warmers that stretched from her elbows all the way to her hands which now had white talons replacing the fingers. (If you look up "paper talons", that's what they look like) On her head was also a pair of black wolf ears with white on the tips and a black wolf's tail. On her back was a pair of blood red bat wings.

Osearu wore a light violet tank top under a dark violet jacket. She also had on dark violet pants with neon violet spider web patterns on the pant legs. On her feet was a pair of light violet boots that only reached and inch above her ankles. Her fingernails were painted light violet and they were long and sharpened to a point. On her head was a small pair of light violet pointed horns. On her back was a pair of medium violet bat wings.

Meiyo wore a light green sweater with a large neck hole and a dark green vest. She also had on a pair of dark green shorts and on her legs was a pair of dark green boots that go up to her mid-thigh. Sticking out of her head was a pair of red husky ears with light green inside along with the right ear having a hole in it. She also had a red husky tail with light green under it.

Koete wore a white tank top that showed her stomach and a light gray skirt with a pair of white shorts underneath. She had on long light gray gloves that reached to her elbows and a pair of light gray boots that reached her knees. Her back had a pair of small white feathered wings.

Seishin wore a light blue tank top along with dark blue shorts and a dark blue sleeveless jacket that reached her knees. On her feet was a pair of fur lined dark blue boots. On her hands was a pair of light blue fingerless gloves. On her head was a pair of medium blue cat ears with light blue on the inside. She had a medium blue tail with light blue on the tip. On her back was also a pair of large white feathered wings.

Meiyo: (Puts hands in pockets and smirks) So, ya guys made it alive eh?

Knuckles: That is not funny! We could have died!

Meiyo: As if we'd let you guys die.

Knuckles: STILL!

Silver: Guys! The fight is not with each other!

The girls nodded and walked closer to the guys.

Satsuriku: This armor once belonged to the original knights. I don't think they'll mind letting you all use them.

Sonic: Sweet.

Seishin: Now, down to buisness!

They all nodded and the girls started leading the guys up north. A few minutes later, they came across a large castle that was in ruin. Walls were coming down and it looked like a hurricane came through. The guys looked in awe and shock at the castle that was halfway standing.

Osearu: This is Kamikaze Kingdom. The land Lady Avaron ruled. It was a beautiful and grand kingdom.

Meiyo: Yeah..."Was"

The guys looked back and the girls looked wither angry or upset. Silence filled the area for a few minutes before Sonic spoke up.

Sonic: So, where are these Akuma Regime guys anyway?

Satsuriku: We're not fighting them just yet.

Sonic and Knuckles looked almost upset while the others looked confused.

Satsuriku: You all actually think that you can fight them as you are now? You need to learn about what you are now capable of.

Knuckles: What! Why can't we just handle them now?

Meiyo: ...Fine. But, you need to prove it to us first. If you can beat us, we'll go take on the Akuma Regime.

Knuckles: Deal!

About ten minutes later...

Knuckles: MAKE IT STOP!

At the moment, all he guys were in a pile while the girls were yawning and dusting themselves off.

Sonic: Fine...we'll train. Just stop kicking our butts...

Satsuriku: Good.

* * *

_**(Enter "I'm Alive" by Becca Black Butler Ending 1 as ending)**_

* * *

_****_**JG: That last scene, I'm very glad I put in XD!  
**

**Sonic: NOT COOL! XP  
**

**JG: Not my fault!  
**

**Sonic: You wrote it!  
**

**JG: Oh...right. Read and Review!  
**


	5. Sky Line Lesson

******_(Enter Soul Eater Opening 1 as opening)_**

* * *

By the way, all text looking like _**this **_are just backwards. Like if you get a mirror and then read it, it's backwards, but just in case, I put the meaning next to it. But, text looking like _***This***_ are thoughts. Writing not including _***These***_ is the backward language.

* * *

**~Tale IV: Sly Line Lesson~**

Sonic: Great…I'm first…

Sonic said sarcastically as he walked up next to Seishin and the other girls and guys stood and or sat on a large piece of rubble; Knuckles and Meiyo actually using a bunch of vines as a hammock. Seishin smiled which made Sonic blush slightly and look away.

Knuckles: Don't get distracted there Sonic!

Sonic glared at Knuckles and Seishin redirected his attention towards her.

Seishin: Now Sonic, You are the reincarnation of "Sonic the Swift", who relied on the speed of the wind as his power, as is mine.

She raised her hand and placed two fingers on his forehead and it started glowing dark blue and light blue. At that moment, the mark on his armor and face and his eyes started glowing the same color as her fingers. A few seconds later, the glowing on all ends stopped. The guys looked confused while the girls weren't really fazed.

Sonic: …That's it?

Seishin: Nope. The powers in your blood have simply awoken, now we train.

**_*Great…I'm gonna get my butt kicked again…*_** Sonic snarled in his head. All of a sudden, a fist started flying towards his face. If this were before, he would have gotten a firm punch to the face, but this time, he quickly moved out of the way to see Seishin with a smile on her face. Sonic looked completely confused as he looked at the smiling girl.

Sonic: How did I…

Seishin: The powers awoken inside of you made your reflexes much quicker.

Seishin then stood straight and she crossed her arms as if waiting for something. After a few seconds she spoke up.

Seishin: Well? Attack me?

Sonic: Attack you?

Seishin: Your spells should be a natural wording to you, give it a try and trust me.

Sonic stared at her and slowly nodded. Then he took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles and started mouthing the words he subconsciously knew. Then a light blue circle that glowed dark blue with the mark symbolizing Seishin, AKA, the mark on her cheek, Sonic's cheek and armor, appeared.

Sonic: **_…Seiks Eerf Reve Eht Fo Ekirts!_**(Strike Of The Ever Free Skies)

Then Sonic kicked upwards and a blade of light and dark blue light and it was aimed straight at Seishin who took the attack and skidded backwards until her back hit a piece of rubble. When the attack stopped, Sonic quickly ran over and helped her up.

Sonic: A-Are you okay?

Seishin: Y-Yeah…I'm okay…

Then she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

Seishin: That was good Sonic. If you keep doing it just like that, you'll be a great knight. But I want to try one more spell…

Sonic: But-

Seishin: Don't worry, this isn't an attack.

Sonic seemed hesitant for a moment before he helped her up to her feet and was facing her once again.

Seishin: Sonic, I want you to close your eyes and visualize a place for me. Just close your eyes, and listen to my words.

Sonic did as told and relaxed as he closed his eyes.

_Visualization…Sonic's POV…_

_Once I heard her words, I was taken to a meadow with sky teal tall grass and a bright blue sky. I looked around for a moment and the wind whipped around me so I spun around and saw a medium blue cat whose shoulders reached my head, so it was pretty tall. On its back was a pair of large white feathered wings. Its paws were white along with the tip of its tail. Around its neck was a light blue neck brace like necklace with a bright sky blue circular gem the size of my head. It also had metallic bands on its paws matching the color of its neck brace. It also had a pair of bright amber eyes with no pupils at all. They also had black around the eyes like Egyptian hieroglyphics._

_I walked towards it and it calmly walked towards me._

_Me:__ Who are you?_

_Cat:__ I am Aoi. The God of the Spirited Skies._

_His voice was similar Shadow's but it wasn't as threatening and he spoke with out opening his mouth. Then, without thinking, I lifted my hand and placed it on Aoi's forehead of which he lowered and closed his eyes._

_Aoi:__ You have my eternal blessings young knight._

_Then everything went white._

Reality…Normal POV…

Sonic: **_…Ioa Dog Eerf Eht Fo Gnisselb!_**(Blessing Of The Free God Aoi)

At that moment, a pair of large white feathered wings came out of Sonic's back and the shadows of them were more of s light blue color. Dark blue curved armor was at the area where the wings bend and a sky blue gem the size of a head was at the joint. Everyone, excluding the girls, were shocked at this and stood up or jumped down from the rubble they sat on. Even Sonic looked stunned as Seishin walked towards him.

Seishin: This spell gives you the power to travel to the realm where we are now and-

Sonic: Where Aoi is?

When Sonic said that name, the girls were actually the ones who where shocked.

Seishin: …What?

Sonic: Aoi, that big cat. He said he was the God of the Spirited Skies…You don't know?

Satsuriku: No one has heard nor even seen the great Gods of our realm.

Mephiles: Not even the former knights?

Satsuriku only shook her head "no". Everyone looked at each other with shock and Sonic's wings disappeared and when that happened, he staggered forward. Before he could fall to the ground, Seishin caught him and lowered him to the ground.

Sonic: Owww…My head…

Seishin: Don't worry, it's common for you to feel tired after the first time you use this spell. All you need is rest.

Sonic: (Slightly nods) Thanks…

When Sonic was helped on the rubble where everyone once sat before, Seishin allowed his head to be laid on her lap and dark circles were forming under Sonic's eyes.

Silver: He's gonna be okay…right?

Seishin: He just needs to rest. He'll be fine.

Standing a further distance away from everyone was Satsuriku with arms crossed. **_*…If the Gods are showing themselves now…* _**Then she looked back up at the sky which showed it was about noon. **_*…I only pray things won't become a blood bath…Lady Avaron has suffered enough…*_**

* * *

**____****(Enter "I'm Alive" by Becca Black Butler Ending 1 as ending)**

* * *

******JG: ME SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I HAD TO FINISH OTHER STORIES!  
**

******Shadow: ...-_-' Review for the sake of my sanity...**___**  
**_


	6. Transparent Mirror Lesson

******_(Enter Soul Eater Opening 1 as opening)_**

* * *

**~Tale V: Transparent Mirror Lesson~**

**_*Okay…I can do this…right?*_** Silver thought doubtfully as Koete stood in front of him. Everyone else was staring in amusement as Koete placed two fingers to his forehead and the glowing similar to Seishin and Sonic's experience started. The only difference was that the coloring was white and light grey. The symbol on his armor and cheek glowed and stopped. Then Koete took a few steps back and spoke up.

Koete: Um…Could you just…raise your forearm…

Silver hesitated for a moment before raising his forearm in front of his face. Then Koete kicked up high and her kick bounced off a transparent shield that appeared on Silver's arm. The Koete slowly lowered her foot and spoke.

Koete: The Silver before you used the reflective power of his armor to both attack and defend. Now it's your turn to try a spell.

Silver: But you'll-

Meiyo: Oh don't worry.

The two looked up at Meiyo who was giving Seishin a noggie.

Meiyo: This idiot just likes to be an attack target.

Satsuriku: (Underbreath) Sounds like someone else I know…

Meiyo let go of Seishin and glared at Satsuriku and cracked her knuckles. Satsuriku only gave her a bored look and yawned, as if purposely ignoring and mocking Meiyo. Then Meiyo ran towards Satsuriku who calmly moved out of the way and Meiyo fell off the platform and landed with a thud. Knuckles chuckled and looked over the edge.

Knuckles: Looks like she's right.

Meiyo: SAYS THE IDIOT WHO GOT HIS BUTT KICKED BY A GIRL!

Knuckles growled in defeat and sat back where he was. Koete sighed as she moved out of the way and motioned Silver to attack the large boulder replacing her. Silver took a deep breath and started to concentrate, then a seal matching the mark representing Koete formed beneath him and his right arm became encased in glass and raised it.

Silver: **_Kaerb Fo Eht Renni Ssalg!_** (Break of the inner glass)

Then he slammed that fist into the ground and a trail of glass started heading towards the boulder and once it touch it, the boulder became encased in glass. Seconds later, the boulder broke into many pieces. Koete nodded and she walked next to Silver.

Koete: That was really good Silver.

Silver: (Blushes) T-Thank you.

Knuckles: Get a date later!

Both Koete and Silver's face turned extremely red at that comment. While knuckles was laughing, Satsuriku kicked him off the platform and heard a thud and an "Ow"; followed by this conversation.

Meiyo: YOU IDIOT! GET OFF OF MY BACK!

Knuckles: NOT UNTIL YOU GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY FACE YOU RED MINT PUPPY!

Meiyo: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A PUPPY YOU RED BABOON!

Satsuriku sighed and motioned the blushing two to continue what they were doing. Then Silver closed his eyes and listened to Koete's words.

_Illusion…Silver's POV…_

_I stood inside what looked like a room full of mirrors, all of them making my refection different colors and shapes, but the shape of the mirrors remained the same. One of these mirrors even reflected me as a hedgehog, but I pondered that thought later. I soon heard metallic footsteps behind me and saw a mechanical dog, jackal was my best guess._

_It was a machine made of translucent glass and it had small glass wings on its back. Its shoulders reached the top of my head and it was very thin, but not sickly. Its eyes were neon blue and looked like hieroglyphic eyes with no pupils and black around the eyes. Its whole body was white, but the paws liked like they became more transparent as they went down, making it look like it had no paws._

_It walked calmly towards me and spoke without opening its mouth._

_? :__ I am Kagami, God of the Wonder Beyond._

_It was a female voice and I slowly placed my hand on her head and she lowered it and closed her eyes._

_Kagami:__ You have my eternal blessings._

_Then everything went white…_

Reality…Normal POV…

Silver: **_Gnisselb Fo Eht Rorrim Dog Imagak!_** (Blessing of the Mirror God Kagami)

Then a pair of translucent mechanical wings appeared out of Silver's back. The tips appeared to be not only fading into neon blue, but also fading into being transparent. Koete smiled at the result but Satsuriku looked serious and she looked at Mephiles who had been watching everything with interest. **_*…Mephiles. When you and I begin…*_** She turned her head away in shame.

**_*…Will you trust me all over again?*_**

* * *

**____****(Enter "I'm Alive" by Becca Black Butler Ending 1 as ending)**

* * *

******JG: Ugh...so sleepy =_=...Sorry if it's too short. I'll make it up to you guys by allowing you to ask my characters questions, here's who you can ask:  
**

******-Satsuriku-  
**

******-Meiyo-  
**

******-Seishin-  
**

******-Koete-  
**

******-Osaeru-  
**

******-Silver-  
**

******-Shadow-  
**

******-Mephiles-  
**

******-Sonic-  
**

******-Knuckles-  
**

******JG: Only one question per person please, you can ask only one character one question. The maximum characters you can ask are two and that's it. So review and feel free to ask anything you want. =w= Night**___**  
**_


End file.
